


Oh, the Irony!

by just_chiara



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery's POV on a night spent with Renly and Loras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, the Irony!

They are kissing. Your husband and your brother are kissing. They are naked and so are you, in the big bed surrounded by seven hundred white roses. Symbol of innocence, of purity, of the sacredness of marriage. Yet you see no innocence nor purity around you. At the same time, though, it feels like you are celebrating a rite, like you’re the priests of a new religion. Or maybe you’re just drunk. Yes, that must be it, that wine was too sweet and too strong, you drank too much. Maybe that’s the reason why that kiss between your husband and your brother, that kiss which should be so wrong, is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

All of a sudden, you burst out laughing. The world outside the room doesn’t know. To them, you are the virgin queen, the faithful husband and the honorable knight. Oh, the irony.


End file.
